White Horse
by Hello Beauti
Summary: Based On Taylor Swifts song "White Horse"


**White Horse**

**

* * *

**

She was sitting in her room, it was dark and rainy outside, and it didn't help that she had turned the light of in her room, but she just didn't feel like looking at the light, looking at something that should make you happy, but just caused her to break into tease, so she kept it off.

She was sitting on the windowsill, with her headphones plugged into her eyes, so she could hide away from the big world that kept on hurting her, even though she kept on giving to it, it just kept on turning her away and hurting her so bad. Her long blond hair was in beautiful waves, and her makeup was still perfect even though you should have thought she would have broken into tears after what had happened tonight. She looked down at herself, she looked at the beautiful dark blue dress she was wearing, she thought about high school her dresses was always pink, today she didn't get that there could be that many shades of pink in this world.

She looked over at the desk that was on the other side of the room something was lighting on the table, she knew it was her cell phone, but she didn't make a move she already knew who that person was, and she really didn't feel like talking to him at all. She smiled did she just say when she went to high school, she slightly giggled, well it was only a year since she graduate from high school, a year since everything was perfect. She didn't get how she of all people had end here.

Here sitting in this window in THIS house, of all places in the wall, and then it just had to be here. She didn't get it why here? She only had good memories from here no hurt it was like a fairytale here, and that might have been the whole reason why this happened here, nothing ends happy, nothing, not even her own fairytale which wasn't even really begun. She looked at the desk again, as her phone started to light up again, she just smiled, he really did try to be her prince too bad he messed things so badly.

She started to pack the things she thought she would need on her trip. Even though it still was dark then she didn't turn on the light she just took everything she needed, she didn't care if she grabbed the wrong things, she might get to use it anyway. The most important thing she took from the room before she left was her guitar. She didn't bring her cell the last thing she saw when she left her room was her cell lighting up on the desk. She didn't take her care, she took the bus, just for the sake of it, plus her family wasn't really the type of people to take the bus, they had too much class for that as her mom said. Sharpay didn't care, she kind of loved to take the bus, and there weren't really a lot of people on the bus, probably because this was a small town and not many people took the bus around here.

She smiled as she stood outside the house she left 5 years ago, it was the same house as she when she left it, but she wasn't the same person anymore, which she was happy about the only thing that still was the same as she left the house was the guitar she was holding. She walked into the house, the door was open so she walked inside and looked around, she started to walk up the stairs to her old room, she slowly opened the door, and the first thing she saw was her cell phone was still laying on the desk as it did the night she decided to leave all of this. She got a big surprise as she came fully into the room, because she was met by the famous pair of blue eyes, and the only blue eyes she knew that was so beautiful was place on the guy that broke her heart. He looked at her for a long time, then he went over to her, he slowly ran his fingers down her cheek while starring intense into her eyes, she didn't move.

"Is it really you?" He gently places his lips on her, but she didn't respond, yet she didn't move she just stood there like a zombie.

"I have missed you so much Sharpay, I have been looking for you everywhere, and then I suddenly saw you on the news and heard your songs in the radio and I just don't get it and nobody would give me your number and I was so scared and I love you, I just…"

"Would you please shut up!" She looked at him. He stopped talking.

"This song is telling you everything I want to say to you, I have nothing else."

She sat down on the windowsill and took her guitar and gently started to play.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

He looked at her as she was playing, she was even more beautiful than he ever remembered, he loved how vulnerable her voice was when she sang

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_  
_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you_

_Had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

When she was done with the song, she packed her guitar and gently smiled as him as she saw the tears in his eyes. She walked out the door once again without saying word, she was smiling this was what she came back to do, now she did it and it was worth the wait, she was thinking this as she was walking down the road with guitar just like it are supposed to be.

* * *

**Tell Me what You Think :)**


End file.
